Nara, Sabaku
History Sabaku's heritage can be traced back to two different bloodlines, the Nara clan of Konoha, and the Toge family of nomads amidst the desert. His family originated when the Toge family took in a small piece of the Nara clan, whom were traveled between Sunagakure and Konoha, and decided to take up life with the nomads. The two clans lived side by side with ease, the Nara losing the need for the shadow manipulation techniques over time. Due to the next to non existant war rates of the nomads, though all of that changed in the later years.. Sabaku was born primarily into the Toge family, though his father was of Nara heritage. He was trained in Futon and Doton, to give him access to the ever-necessary Santon when living in the desert. The ability to manipulate the sand being vital to their survival as nomads. Sabaku's family remained within the desert for some time, his Nara name buried in the sand he walked upon. Until the clan of nomads had a falling out, a power shift. As half of the nomads decided they no longer desired to live under Sabaku's father's rule, they formed their own group of nomads, and began to attack the Toge/Nara nomads for their resources, Eventually the war between the two nomadic tribes began to take it's toll. Slowly but surely members died out one by one. Eventually leaving only a handful of the nomads remaining. Sabaku being one of them himself. The remainding survivors of the tribe decided in the end to settle things peacefully, each of them going their separate ways and putting things in the past. Sabaku himself deciding to go to Sunagakure within the land of wind, to better work on his studies. However within his grandfathers things, given to him by his father. He finds information on his Heritage as a Nara that he was uninformed about throughout his childhood. As he made his way to the shinobi world, he kept in mind his new found heritage. With intent to seek them out, and join them. Abilities Santon Sabaku possesses the ability to manipulate sand, this ability is granted by great control of Futon and Doton. Granted to him by his family as he trained as a child. He can manipulate sand in many ways, including fashioning weapons and defenses. Fūton In Order to utilize Santon, Sabaku had to first learn to control the winds, this was the first nature release he was trained to utilize, and though he has yet to master it. He is adept in it's usage. Doton The second Nature transformation taught to Sabaku was Doton, allowing him to control the earth. This nature transformation is also a necessary component of Santon. With Doton Sabaku can turn stone to sand if his supply has run dry, or if he needs to get an area advantage on the opponent. Jiton Sabaku's recessive Kekkai Genkai, Jiton gives him the ability to magnetize and control metal, things such as ninja tools, metal constructs, and dusts created from varying metals can be bent to his will through this Kekkai Genkai.